Every time you look into the mirror
by sasunaruneechan
Summary: Naruto finds Sasuke unconscious in the forest. Knowing what awaits him if he takes Sasuke back and what Sasuke will do when he wakes up to see him, Naruto decides to leave a note with a wise lesson to Sasuke, and gives him a little 'surprise'. SasuNaru


Story/One-shot;

Naruto rushes through the tree's towards the place he feels the massive amount of chackra coming from. He can tell that there has been fighting and that the battle just ended. He doesn't care much about the one who lost, it's the one who barely won he's concerned about. He recognizes the chakra of the winner and when he catches up with him his predictions got confirmed. A few feet from him lays the Uchiha unconscious and covered in wounds. Naruto takes Sasuke to a save place, a cave behind some bushes at the foot of a hill, and takes care of his wounds. After doing so he sits next to his former best friend and waits while he thinks of what he could and should do next.

Naruto knows that bringing Sasuke back with him to Konoha is either gonna end in his execution or imprisonment. Even if that didn't happen, Sasuke would either want to leave immediately after waking up or destroy Konoha since he hated the village so much and still followed the path of revenge.

Naruto couldn't stay with him either, though he'd want to. As soon as Sasuke wakes up they'd probably end up fighting, and knowing how there fights were going up till now it would be a fight till the death. Killing him now never once crossed Naruto's mind. Killing Sasuke off while he was unconscious from another battle was just to cruel.

Naruto was thinking his dilemma over while playing around with a pen in his hand he'd still had with him. (He'd kept a pen with him ever since Jeraya's death, you might never know when you'd need to write a death message after all.) Suddenly he came up with an idea while looking at Sasuke's sleeping face. Naruto smirks his foxy grin as he pulls the shell of the pen.

By the time Sasuke wakes up he wonders where he is and who'd taken care of his wounds. He soon found his answer when he finds the note that was left in his hand.

Oi, Sasuke,

I know you don't believe me when I say I understand you. Your revenge is all you cling on to for the sake of those precious people who have died, your parents, your beloved brother. But honestly Sasuke, what is it that YOU like? What would make YOU truly happy? Instead of thinking; this is what they would have wanted me to do, or; in the name of the Uchiha, for our/my pride. You ought to question yourself what it is that YOU want to do for YOURSELF! I know you go incredibly far for your family but Sasuke don't forget, you deserve it to become happy to! You, more than anyone taken how much you've suffered already, deserve it to become happy! I know you're suffering, and it just hurts me to have to watch you like this! And let's be honest, a burning village, screaming people, burning children, begging woman, you honestly think that's gonna make you happy? I don't think so. So from here on out, every time you look into the mirror you will remember; You deserve it to become happy and have to aim for that. THAT is what your parents would have wanted and you know that Itachi wanted that for you too.

Cya around Sasuke,

Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke frowns as he jumps through the forest towards one of the houses around an abandoned Uchiha hideout. He crumble's the paper and throws it on the ground as he enters the house and goes to the bathroom to take a look at his wounds. Suigetsu who'd just come from upstairs and had noticed Sasuke's return, picks up the crumbled paper Sasuke had dropped and starts to read it. having just finished he hears a loud bonk from the bathroom. He hurries as he take's a look at what could have upset the Uchiha, but has a hard time holding back his laughter when he see's the three lines on each of Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke looks furious at his reflection as he curses the blond.

"That bastard! Its damn waterproof!" He scowls as he performs a hand sign and soon the flames linger on his fingers.

"Wha, wait, wait, wait, Sasuke!" Suigetsu says while trying to hold Sasuke back from doing something he'd regret. "If you do that, those scars will remain forever but the stripes will disappear over time. Just calm down Sasuke, id say it rather suits you. I-i mean, hardly anyone would notice, n-ne Sasuke." Sasuke scowls and sighs as his anger calms down. Suigetsu's right, or at least he'd better be and those lines should disappear over time... Untill then he'd have to bear with it...

"Fine, now get off me." He says while leaving the bathroom.

The next day Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jugo, whom Suigetsu had explained the situation to, are walking to a town to buy some supplies. As they are about to leave the village they can hear a beautifully played piano song. Sasuke slows his phase as he looks around until he finds where the sound comes from. Behind some bushes at the back of an house stands a Piano where an older man is playing on it, having his granddaughter sitting next to him, eagerly watching his fingers dance on the keys.

Sasuke doubts whether he'd stay to listen or to walk on. Soon his ego kicks in as he shrugs and walks on. Suigetsu and Jugo exchange a look before Suigetsu pets Sasuke on his shoulder. "Ne, Sasuke, can we keep listening to this for a bit? Can't hurt right, and I'd like a break so lets take one here." Sasuke wavers but eventually gives in as he nods. "Great, i'm gonna get some ice cream if you don't mind, ill take something back for the two off you to." Suigetsu grins before walking off, thinking to himself that if Sasuke likes listening to the piano he should. Remembering Naruto's letter, he nods. Yeah, Sasuke deserves it to become happy too.

Couple of weeks pass and each time Sasuke looks at the mirror, a puddle water, or reflection through dark windows, he's reminded of Naruto's words and he cant help but question himself what would make him happy. Suigetsu and Jugo try to offer Sasuke as many opportunity's as possible that he could give in too and enjoy. Little by little Sasuke loosens up a bit and the pain from the past is slowly getting less strong. Revenge become's less important as Sasuke clings on the things he'd like to do. Not only have those lines become a reminder of who he really is, it has become a sign of hope for Sasuke, which is why, when the lines started to disappear, that Sasuke would make them anew himself. At some point he looks into the mirror after renewing the lines on his face and grins. That usuratonkachi got to him good. It's like he played this prank on him by making them look-alike some more. That's when Sasuke decided that he would take revenge for this.

Suigetsu sighs as he rushes through the forest on his way to Konoha. "Why do I have to do something as troublesome as this..." He complains as he remembers Sasuke's orders. Sasuke orderd him to infiltrate Konoha and befriend Naruto Uzumaki, gain his thrust, lead him out of the village and bring him to Sasuke unconscious. For this last part Suigetsu has some sleep pills with him which he would mix in some water, that Naruto would drink. Strangely enough, the plan went exactly as planned. _Seriously how naïve is this guy._ Suigetsu thinks as Naruto drinks from the water bottle. He had told Naruto that he'd seen something suspicious not to far from Konoha's border. He had led Naruto already a little towards the direction of the house where Sasuke and Jugo await him. "How much further?" Naruto asks already sleepy but before Suigetsu can answer the blond falls down only to be cached by him just before he hits the ground. The sleep-pills are gonna work for quite a few hours and that was more that enough to take the blond to Sasuke and bring him back here again.

After bringing Naruto to Sasuke, Sasuke orders him and Jugo not to interrupt him. Sasuke takes Naruto with him into the room where he'd already prepared everything. He smirks as he gets started. Halfway he'd have to wait for a couple of minute's to get the ultimate effect. Sasuke looks at Naruto's sleeping face and see's the thin line's on his cheeks. He softly lays his hand on one of them as he caresses it. Almost hypnotized he looks at the beacon of his hope and before he knows it his lips touch Naruto's. After a short while he pulls back and looks at his former best friend once more while softly touching his own lips. He than snaps himself out of this strange situation as he continues the procedure of his 'revenge'.

By the time Naruto wakes up he wonders where he is and what had happened. he soon found his answer when he finds the note that was left in his hand.

Oi, Dobe,

It seems you got to me good last time. Now its my time to get it back at you. You keep saying stuff like you know everything best and keep telling me how I should live my life. We'll, i'll fire those words right back at ya. You are the type of person that would sacrifice himself for the happiness of others. You want to be acknowledged by everyone around you so you try to make life better for them, even if it means yours get worse because of it. You would never show it though, putting up a mask that says; I'm fine, don't worry. Well you can't fool me. You're no better than me, Naruto. instead of thinking; is what I do right? Would they like me better if I did this? For god sake Naruto, I'm so sick of your 'i'm-a-good-boy' character. Every once in you'r life you ought to be some more bad-ass. So from here on out, every time you look into the mirror you will remember; Do the things YOU want to do for YOURSELF! Instead of wondering about the opinions of others. For true friends are those who stand by your side even if you do the wrong things. You know that better then anyone else right?

Oh, and I guess I should warn you. Don't think of trying to dye your hair blond again, unless you'd want it to be orange. I know that's your favorite color but honestly, don't overdo it... And try to keep it flat, suits you a lot better.

Till we meet again,

Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto's eyes widen as he stare's at the note. He reads it over again and then rushes around the forest in search of a lake or a river. Eventually he finds a small stream and his jaw drops as he looks at his reflection. His hair is red. After staring a little he realizes that it's the same red color his mother had and smiles. "It could have been worse..." Naruto softly whispers to himself. "Bad-ass huh? Fine, maybe its about time i'd get a little more fun the old fashioned way." Naruto evilly grins as he make's his way to Konoha.

"Naruto?! W-what happened to your hair?!" Sakura asks as Naruto walks up to his group of friends.  
"Whohoho, look at that, its a read-head alright. Who would do something like that to you?" Kiba laughs.  
"I dyed it myself. Change isn't always a bad thing you know." Naruto says while smiling. "To bad for you if you don't like it, couldn't care less." With still his big grin on Naruto walks past Kiba and the others towards his house. Its time to prepare to be bad-ass. The world knows the blond hero Naruto already, now its time they'd get to know the red-haired bad-ass Naruto.  
"Ne, Kiba, if you close your eyes i'll get ya a surprise you'd never forget!" Naruto says smiling. Kiba gives him a strange look.  
"Why would you want to give me anything? You're not gonna do something weird are you?" Kiba thinks back to the dreams he so often had on which a nice girl would say that to him and then kiss him.  
"Don't worry Kiba, i'm just gonna show you something, something most guys can only dream of seeing." Naruto gives him a hinted look and smirks evilly. Taken the hint Kiba closes his eyes and senses Naruto going into Nine-tailed chakra mode. _Huh, so he's gonna take me to a place where we'd have a nice view on some young bathing ladies huh?_ Kiba thinks as he smirks, and blushes while keeping his eyes closed. Within a split second Naruto flashes Kiba inside a lady's bathhouse, though not as well hidden as Kiba had thought. Instead of what he wished for he found himself in the middle of the water between mostly older and bigger woman than he'd imagined, and hardly any of them where happy to see him. Naruto had flashed away instantly, leaving Kiba alone amidst the angry woman. He now found himself just out of the bathrooms and could hear Kiba scream it out as the woman had a go at him. Not being able to hold back Naruto laughs at poor Kiba's protests, and begging's. After a little bit he teleports away from the bath house back to his own house where he continues to laugh.  
"God, I had forgotten how much fun this was!" Naruto says to himself, remembering the time when he used to play pranks all the time. Sure, he did it for the attention but that doesn't take away that he did enjoy the reactions every now and then. "Alright, on to the next one!"

Couple of weeks pas and each day is a day filled with laughter for Naruto. Playing pranks on anyone who'd be fit for it, depending on the situation. At the library he would annoy and confuse a librarian by throwing over book piles in one room, and trow over another one while she was busy to get them into place again, only to trow another pile over in a different kind of place in the room. The joke was out when she just didn't care anymore and left the books scattered around the floor. Kakashi didn't show his face for three days when Naruto had stolen all of his masks from his house. He would mess up Sakura's room every day and shift her underwear with Lee's. God, did she beat him up hard when she found him wearing and showing off her bra. Akamaru got a nice new color when Naruto had dyed his fur red the way Sasuke had done to his hair. Kiba was so angry back then, and an angry Kiba is funny. He had tried to dye Akamru's fur white again but it turned out pink instead. Naruto just cou;dn't stop laughing and he could tell some others had a hard time not doing the same. Kiba just takes the bait so easily. Naruto challenged Sai to a painting mach on the walls of the houses of Konoha. This had to be done at night of course and Sai accepted the challenge. He would paint in just black paint and Naruto would do so with red. When the sun came up though, only black paint stained on the houses and all of them where like Sai's hand writing. He had to clean it all up by himself, taken that Naruto wasn't seen by anyone the whole day, though he'd every now and then watched him from the shadows.

Naruto had already found out that his friendship with the others hardly changed. Sure Kiba tried to get back at him, but it would almost always turn out wrong for him instead leaving Naruto only to laugh harder. He would get beaten and scolded for the pranks every now and then, but his friends would always forgive him eventually. They already agreed that it was a good thing to see Naruto smile so much lately, which is something he had done less since Sasuke had left the village. Other villagers thought the same way, as did Tsunade at some point. Eventually she got sick of his pranks and decided on a long term mission for Naruto.

"How much further Kiba?" Naruto asks all serious. "Just a few mile, it seems they are coming our way." Kiba answers while the group rushes through the tree's. This mission, assigned to; Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sai, is about finding a target seen around this area. Naruto is excited but also fears the encounter. For the target of this mission, this encounter, is none other then Sasuke Uchiha.

In an rather small open field the group stops facing another group before them. Naruto standing before his comrades, Sasuke standing in front of him with his loyal comrades Suigetsu and Jugo behind him. Neither one of them speak as the wind rushes through the leaves. After some silence Naruto is the first one to speak.  
"I see that you held on to those lines I gave you." He says while smiling.  
"And you still have your hair red and straight, like I recommended." The group behind Naruto exchange questioning looks at one another.  
"Naruto, what's going on? What are you two talking about?" Sakura asks, determining an answer.  
"The two off you met before, didn't you?" Kakashi asks. Naruto nods without taking his eyes off Sasuke.  
"Did you do as I told you so?" Naruto asks him as he starts to walk forward to close the gap between them. Sasuke just smirks and walks forward as well so they meet in the middle of the open field. Naruto looks into Sasuke's eyes and lays his hand on his cheek.  
"Your eyes, they look different now. The hatred seems to be gone..." Naruto says, fascinated and surprised by how calm Sasuke appears to be.  
"No, its not. Its less strong, but its not gone. It never will be." Sasuke answers as his eyes sadden and Naruto can see the pain in them.  
"I see. I guess that's only logical. There is no way you can forgive things like that so easily right? Its okay." Naruto smiles as he pulls his hand back to his side. "Take your time. Revenge is not the way to get rid of the pain, you know that by now. I do understand you, Sasuke, and I want to help you, i'd do anything as long as it is for your happiness." Naruto smiles his famous grin at Sasuke whom sighs at the statement.  
"You always end up telling me what to do as if you know everything about me." Naruto's smile disappears slowly as he looks Sasuke in his eyes that look back at him coldly. Sasuke closes his eyes and sighs. "It's true that you know most of what has happened to me and I can tell that you truly wish to help me. But you don't know everything that has happened, all the things I've discovered and came to realize..." He pauses for a moment, looking away from Naruto. "I am willing to tell you though. But I can't tell you here."  
"Why not?" Naruto asks not sure whither Sasuke is up to something, but he regrets his question as soon as he sees how Sasuke's eyes darken just before he closes them while he turns slightly away. Seeing Sasuke in pain like this makes Naruto wish to hold him, which is exactly what he does. Naruto is surprised that Sasuke lets him, he's even more surprised when Sasuke hugs him back.  
"Because, I feel like I'm going to lose my mind as soon as I have said those word out loud." Pain lingers up in Naruto's chest as he hears the pain in Sasuke's voice. They hold one another a little tighter before Sasuke takes a step back. "Right now I am the only one who knows this. I've got to tell someone, and its got to be you. Would you trust me enough to come with me?"  
"Of course." Naruto smiles at him. There is no way he would have to think that over. After all these years, Sasuke finally opens up to him. That's all he could ever dream off ever since Sasuke left in the first place.  
"Oi, Naruto, what are you doing. We should..." Sakura began but was cut off by Naruto.  
"You guys should head back to Konoha before me. Don't worry, I've got this." Sasuke takes Naruto's hand and start to walk away with him from his group. "When I come back I will finally be able to tell you guys the whole truth!" He yells at them before he rushes off with an impatient Sasuke.

Sasuke closes the door behind him and looks at how Naruto is looking around in the bedroom where Sasuke dyed his hair couple of weeks ago, though of course Naruto doesn't remember that. As Naruto turns around and looks at Sasuke he can't help but laugh a little.  
"Whats so funny dobe?" Sasuke asks as he crosses his arms before his chest and leans against the door.  
"Gheheh, sorry. I just never thought you would hold on to those lines I made on you. Do you put them on yourself now?" Naruto asks rather serious. Sasuke smirks and walks up to Naruto. "Thought so." Naruto closes his eyes and grins once more.  
He feels how Sasuke holds his chin and turns his had to face him. Naruto's eyes widen when he feels Sasuke's lips on his own. A soft kiss, warm and tender. Naruto closes his eyes as well and kisses Sasuke back while putting his arms around his neck as Sasuke pulls him closer in an embrace. After a little bit they break the kiss, but keep holding on to one another.  
"W-why?" Naruto softly asks, confused by the situation. Sasuke smiles softly.  
"We just did what we told one another to do. I did what I wanted to do for myself by kissing you and you were being bad-ass by kissing me back." Naruto smiles at Sasuke's explanation.  
"That's all it was?" He asks in a whisper. Sasuke shakes his head and whispers into Naruto's ear. "Every time I looked at my reflection I would not remember just your words Naruto. I would remember you. Before I knew it I would remember and think of you every day which soon turned to be every moment. You are connected to the word happiness and the meaning of it." He pauses for a little bit and then continues. "I love you, Naruto."  
Naruto's racing heart skips a beat when hearing those words. Sasuke has his eyes closed stiff, waiting for Naruto's reaction to his confession. It didn't come in words though. Naruto pulls Sasuke in for another kiss, more passionate than the one before and more filled with lust for one another. After a while they break apart for the need of air and Naruto pulls Sasuke into a tight embrace once more.  
"You have no idea how happy those words make me, Sasuke." Naruto says while caressing Sasuke's cheek with his own.  
"S-so you feel the same way?" Sasuke asks uncertain which makes Naruto smiles.  
"What do you think?! I haven't been chasing after you for all these years for nothing Sasuke!" He says and a little softer. "I love you too. Don't ever forget that."  
"I won't. I will never leave you alone again, Naruto, I promise, I swear I'll do anything to have you by my side. As long as I have you by my side, I can take anything." Sasuke kisses Naruto's forehead and puts his hand on his cheek while he smiles at him. Naruto smiles back and leans in for another kiss. Sasuke kisses him back shortly but then backs away and walks over to sit on his bed.  
"Was this what you wanted to tell me?" Naruto asks while sitting next to Sasuke as he lays with his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke sighs.  
"No, its not. Not the only thing at least." He sighs once more and puts his forehead against Naruto's neck who had looked up to him. "It's incredibly painful to talk about..." Naruto can feel how Sasuke slightly tremble's as he holds on to his shirt, making Naruto embrace him.  
"Sasuke... Take your time. I'll be here for you. I will always be here for you. If you tell me now, you will never have to say it again." Sasuke nods as he stops trembling. But instead of telling Naruto about Danzo and what he had done to his parents, he starts to softly kiss Naruto's neck. "S-sasuke... You heard me right?" A flustered Naruto asks him as he tries to pull away, but Sasuke doesn't let him go.  
"Tomorrow. For now, let me just be with you. You said that I should take my time with this, and I don't want to take the risk that you'd disappear immediately after I told you. J-just let me hold you tonight and I'll tell you everything you want to know tomorrow okay?" Sasuke doesn't look Naruto in his eyes having a slight blush around his cheeks.  
"I won't go anywhere Sasuke. I really want to stay with you forever and ever more. There is no way I'm gonna part with you. And, I guess I can wait till tomorrow... We just take it slow right?" Sasuke nods and smiles at his new and destined lover. Naruto has become his new goal. As long as they are together, they can't be anything else but happy. From here on out, when they look into the mirror, they will remember how much they mean to one another.

* * *

This is a one-shot. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Please review!


End file.
